Trust My Rage
by IAmLadyLoki18
Summary: Lady Loki isn't the same after being banished to the dungeon for years. After her mother's death, Thor, Fandral and She set out to avenge her. But she isn't the same since New York. Has Fandral softened her? or has her heart completely broken? This love story shows Loki's' struggles. Rated M for later is is my first fan fiction, so tell me how you like it thanks!


Trust my rage

By Lady Leah

Chapter 1

"I have to find a place to rest; I don't have enough energy to use my powers." Loki pants as she runs through the frozen forest of Jotunheim. She is running, as she tries escapes from her sister, Thor. She must hide and think of a plan. Loki stops and thinks about the next mischievous thing the goddess of mischief will do next. She catches her breath and sits down, "What to do next?" she asks herself. What would Thor do? Secretly she loves her sister, Thor. She really does miss being her little sister. It's just she really wants to take Thor's place in ruling Asgard, so she has to fake that she hate her loving sister. So the beautiful goddess lays her "glow stick of destiny" down and sets her horned helmet in the icy grass of Jotunheim. This is her territory. This is her home land. Or was at least. Until Odin, the "All father," saved her life from her father Laufey, the King of the Frost Giants. Sadly she does not have the Asgardian blood running in her "evil" veins. All of a sudden she hears a crinkle in the crunchy snow. She translocates from the ground to the top of the frozen tree and stares down like a hawk waiting the perfect juicy mouse. But instead of a mouthwatering hawk she is a secretly scared girl, hiding her fear from herself with anger. Her eyes could freeze your heart with the icy glare of a Frost Giant. She finally sees the enemy, once her good friend: Lady Sif. Without the rest of the "Warrior Three" she looked so lost. Loki wanted so bad to go down there and save her long lost friend from the cold of Jotunheim. As she was about to jump down from the tree, she remembered that her child hood friend was no longer. Her play mate is now her enemy. An icy tear swells up in her eye, but then dries up as her sadness is attacked by her rage and disappointment. Not at Sif, no but at herself. Sometimes she thinks to herself: "What if I was good, what if I was loved and wanted, because I didn't do wrong? Would I be happy with myself? Because right now, I'm not." But she shook that feeling off and lunged at one of her newest enemies. Sif cries out at the surprise attack, but soon gets up. She is ready for Loki's attack; she has always been since the incident. She will always be ready. "Loki, just stop already! Give up, you are no match for me anymore!" Sif cries as she recovers and fakes her confidence. Loki stares up as she kneels in the snow, her glare even more powerful and gut-wrenching. "You think that you can defeat me in my homeland? This is foolish, and you know it. Sif, I hear your thoughts and I see what you see. I understand you and you understand me. Do you not get that? We are one Sif Aliases..." "We are not the same nor will we ever be, you monster. You were my friend at one point, what happened to that goddess, huh Loki? Just remember I am not scared of you, so if that's what is going on in your mind, better push it out." "Child, I am Lady Loki, whose whim brought Asgard crashing down. I am Loki, whose tongue was an anvil where the sharpest lies were forged. I am Loki, and I have things to say that you must know. I am Loki, who you must not trust. And I am Loki, who you are, and will be forever scared of. I can see it in your eyes, I feast on the fear." Even for her the words coming out of her mouth were scaring her. This was not her speaking, this is the Frost Giant from within. This is her father's words, something he would say. But she is on a role, she can't stop now. With no knowledge of the words she will say next, she opens her mouth to speak those deadly words, but Sif beats her to it and whispers, "I wanted to take you back to Asgard in one piece, but I guess we have a change of plans old friend." Her glare meets Loki's and they charge at each other.

"STOP THIS NONCENCE RIGHT NOW, YOU BOTH ARE FIGHTING A BATTLE THAT MUST NOT BE!" Loki looks up and rolls her eyes. She smiles as her adoptive sister falls from the skies with force, giving a laugh as her plan continues to fold out. "Thor, what a pleasant surprise!" "Loki no time for your incessant jabber." "Fine, do what you want to me, for I care no longer." She smiles weakly and holds up her hands to be bound once more with the unbreakable chains. "I'm glad you have come to your senses, my sister. You shall face Asgardian justice." "But one more thing… I almost forgot my helmet. I can't d raven colored hair. No one knowing where the scepter went, but her.

They go towards the hammer, the mighty Mjölnir, as Thor holds on to her chains, Loki smiles and gets ready for her Asgardian justice. "

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Thor yells to the heavens. All of a sudden there's a huge river of rainbow that sweeps them up and they fly. They fly through the heavens and all the stars. Even bound in chains, Loki still thinks it's beautiful and finds herself smile as they soar through the sky in the Bifrost. And as quickly as it started, it ended. All beginnings come to an end. They land with force in Asgard. "Loki, you're coming with me." Thor says as she brushes her hair out of her face and pulls Loki with her towards the throne of Odin. Loki rolls her eyes, and shuffles forward. Thor lets go and stands off the side. Loki smiles, why not get a kick out of this? She straitens her smile and takes big stride, so the chains clunk and click. She get to the bottom of the steps and brings her feet together with a big CLUNK. She tries to keep a straight face as she mocks the All Father, but fails. She breaks into giggles. "I don't see whats the fuss is about." She pulls her self together and clears her throat. She pulls out her bad ass tough girl mode and smirks at Odin. "What you did was completely and utterly preposterous. What the hell were you thinking? Did you ever think that you would embarrass the family? Did you ever think you would embarrass yourself? Wait, why do I ask, you have no feelings, you're a heartless fool, you're a snake. You don't care about anyone but yourself. And you didn't even care enough to not embarrass yourself." Odin rants. "I went down to the Midgard to rule as a queen, just like you. Isn't that what I should be doing? What better to do than fulfil my birth right! It is my birth right to be queen!" she yelled." Odin stands up. "It was your birth right, (he emphasizes the "t" to mock her), was to die!" He sways, getting very light headed. He sits down with a thump. "Father! Are you alright? Are you not healthy?" Thor rushes to his side. "I'm fine my daughter, just help me to my bed chamber and let me rest. Your sister, is making me older each day." He closes his eyes and attempts to get up out of the gold covered throne. They shuffle to the bed chamber, leaving Loki and the guards. She glares at one of them, and he backs up nervously. "Oh don't worry, I can't hurt you, for I don't have my staph now do I?" she smirks and lets out an evil chuckle as they wait for Thor to come back to escort them to the dungeon. Loki sighs and sits down on the stairs leading to Odin's chair. "The old hag is always getting in the way. Still hanging onto life by its threads. How annoying." She turns to one of the smaller guards. "What of Thor's significant other, what is it…James? What of him?" She asks the guard suspiciously. "Why should he tell you, monster?" a bigger and stronger guard comes in between them. "Because, you have no idea what I can do to you, you're so close to mortal, that anything I do to you will severely damage you. You don't want that do you? You have seen what I can do to you. Now, I feel that it would be wise for you, and helpful for me, if you tell me the answer, mewling quim." "Um, she is still in a relationship with him, uh, James Foster is his name. He won't be visiting for a couple of months." He shrinks away behind the bigger guard, who gives Loki a glare of hate. Loki just returns the glare, but a million times more intimidating and evil. The corner of her lips curl to a smile. "Good, it gives me time to do what I have to. That is, find something to bring them together before they tear each other apart. Someone to hate. Something they fear...and the tongue will give it to me...or I'll tear it out at its bloody root. That's the sort of thing I'm meant to say, yes?" She winks stands as Thor comes into the room. "Sister, you ready to take me to my new quarters? Did you grab my belongings from my old bed chamber? Did you get my books? You know how I love to read, darling sister, oh did you get my- OOOFFF!" she is interrupted by Thor's fierce shove into one of the columns. "Hey! That was not very nice, big sister, not to mention not very queen like." "Loki," Thor grunts. "Yes, dear?" Loki sing-songs. "I have two very mortal words for you, see if you can understand them: Shut…up." Thor says though her teeth. Loki chuckles, she loves to get on her big sisters nerves. It is fairly easy. She is grabbed fiercely by Thor and is dragged to the dungeon. A smirk is sewn onto her face never leaving it. They get to the cell and Thor shoves her into the cell and closes it. "Not even a friendly good bye hug sis? Aww, I miss your hugs. Remember when we were young and you would hug me all the time? Remember when we were young, and we would play all day, when I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS BEING LIED TOO? I remember those days. I miss those days Thor, I really do. No, actually I don't. I do like being evil. Do you like being the hero all the time sister? Always defeating me? Getting the throne once the old fool dies?" "Father is NOT a fool! How dare you let those words come out of your mouth in front of me? You should be happy that you are behind this wall, or I would smash you into next Thors-day." She spins around and walks out of the room. The guards go to each side of the hall way. "What is one supposed to do in here?" She sits down on the bed and rests her chin in her hands. She looked around and chuckled. "Aww, she did bring my books, how thoughtful of her!" She sits at the exit of her cell, back against the wall and buries herself into a book.


End file.
